New Love
by Dark Samarian
Summary: Losing the tournament, Leon heads to the Opera show in request from a friend to relax. But he never expected to meet a fellow fighter and fall in love with her. No flames allowed. Reviews are always welcomed.
1. Opera Show

Title: New Love  
  
Rating: PG-13 (this fic contain violence and languages)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in D.O.A.3. Except for one character though, Kano.  
  
Author Notes: This will be my first D.O.A. fic that I will write about. If you do like my fic send me a review, if you do not, I don't care. I don't accept flames so don't bother. Oh, and this is a Leon/Helena fic.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter One  
  
As the D.O.A.3 Tournament ended, Hayate, leader of the Shinobi Clan, became the winner of the DOA3 Tournament.  
  
Leon, one of the competitors of the tournament, sat on a chair in his house thinking of the tournament and losing to Hayate.  
  
Leon said to himself, "If I didn't miss Hayate with my arm grenade I would have been the victor of the tournament for sure. And I know I'm the strongest man for Rolande."  
  
Feeling depressed, he heard a knock at the door. Getting up, Leon went over to open the door to see who it was.  
  
There stood a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He grinned to Leon and greeted, "Hey, may I come in?"  
  
Leon just smirked back and answered, "Come on in Kano."  
  
As Kano went into the house, Leon closed the door and sat across Kano. His friend knew that Leon had a lot of thing in his mind.  
  
Smiling at his buddy Kano said, "I heard that you lost to Hayate, if you haven't lost to Hayate you would have been the victor of the tournament."  
  
Leon just looked back and said in a low voice, "Not only would I have been the victor of the tournament, but I would have finished that promise I made to Rolande. To be the strongest man in the world she had asked me to be."  
  
Kano looked at the floor and gave Leon a sad look. "Leon, sometimes we win some, and sometimes we lose some, that's life."  
  
There was a moment of dead silence as Leon was just thinking in his mind of what Rolande said to him before she died.  
  
"The man I love is the strongest man in the world."  
  
As these words hunted Leon, Kano just looks at Leon with understanding of his pain.  
  
"Leon, whenever I feel down or sad there is something that relaxes me and makes me forget all my sorrows. Opera is a good way to forget all of your sorrows."  
  
Leon looked back at his longtime friend with a surprise look on his face. He then made a small laugh. "Kano, I can't believe you, the leader of the Iron Knuckle Gang, like to listen to Opera."  
  
Kano winked before standing up and giving Leon a ticket. "This ticket is for the Opera show tonight at 8. That is if you want to go."  
  
Leon looked at the ticket and stare at Kano before letting out a chuckle. "Thanks Kano, I might just go to see this Opera show. It might take away some of my grief."  
  
Kano went to the door and said goodbye to Leon and left. After he was all alone in his house again, Leon looked at the clock to see he had two hours before the show.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: I know, this fic is kind of weird. Anyway this is my first D.O.A fic. So please just send a review if you like or do not like my fic. I don't care.  
  
^;^ Dark Samarian as spoken. 


	2. Attack at the Opera

New Love  
  
Rating: PG-13 (this fic contain violence and languages)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in DOA3.Except for one character.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter Two, Attack at the Opera  
  
A beautiful long blonde hair woman sat in a sofa comfortable in her dressing room looking out the window. The woman sighed in thinking, "Father, one day I will find out the truth of your death."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Arriving at the Opera Show, Leon gave his ticket to the ticket master and sat in one of the best sits in the house.  
  
"What am I doing here anyway, what if this so-called-Opera does not take away some of my grief."  
  
Leon was looking at some of the people around him. An announcer came out onto the stage and looked at the crowd and said, "The show will begin in about ten minutes from now, please enjoy the show!"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Two assassins were on top of the Opera House looking down a window, a man with strong muscle, and a white haired woman beside him.  
  
"Christie, in the middle of the first show we will both take down Helena Douglas without fail."  
  
Christie looked at Bayman "Did you bring the smoke grenades?"  
  
Bayman just open his pocket and showed two smoke grenades. Both assassins made an evil laugh together.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The stage manger came into Helena's Dressing Room.  
  
"Miss. Douglas, the show is about to begin in five minutes."  
  
Helena smiled back at him and stood up and walked onto the stage. The announcer came onto the stage again and said to the crowd, "Please, let's give a round of applause to Mistress Helena Douglas!"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Leon looks up with a surprise look on his face.  
  
"Helena????? Helena Douglas?! One of the competitors of the tournament?!"  
  
Leon heard a couple of young men at the back of him saying,  
  
"Wow! Helena sure is hot!"  
  
"Yeah, what a babe!"  
  
"Sure wish I could date her!"  
  
"She probably has a boyfriend dammit!"  
  
Leon grunted and turned back to the stage to see Helena bowing to her fans.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When Helena lifted up her face to gaze at her fans, she saw the man who she did not expect to see in an Opera Show.  
  
"Leon?!! What's he doing here!!!?!!! In an Opera Show too!!!"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
As Leon stared at Helena. He began to think to himself. "Helena... she looks... beautiful tonight... just as beautiful as Rolande."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
As the beautiful Helena performed on stage, Leon could feel some of his grief going away from him. Leon was actually enjoying the Opera Show.  
  
"I really have to thank Kano for the suggestion."  
  
Everything was peaceful until two smoke grenades exploded, which made very one scampered to the exit doors. As Leon looked around, he heard two very familiar voices.  
  
"Those voices... can it be Bayman and Christie?"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Meanwhile, Helena was able to get out of the smoke range and saw that Christie was waiting for her.  
  
"Helena, I'll be taking my revenge now. You will pay for me losing to you in the tournament."  
  
Helena quickly got into her PI QUA QUAN position as Christie got into her SHE QUAN position. The both women began to fight, equally matched.  
  
Bayman came out from the smoke and saw the two women fighting.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bayman decided to give Christie the upper hand of the fight. While Helena's back was in front of him, he did a Blast Trass on the blonde fighter.  
  
Falling off the stage, Helena accidentally slammed her head on the concrete floor. She was nearly about to pass out but was able to see a large figure blocking Bayman and Christie path from her.  
  
She only remembered someone saying, "What are you doing here?"  
  
After those words, she passed out cold.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: I know, this fic still is a little weird but, I hope you like this second chapter. So please just send a review if you like or do not like my fic. I don't care.  
  
^;^ Dark Samarian as spoken. 


	3. The Invitation

New Love  
  
Rating: PG-13 (this fic contain violence and languages)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in DOA3.Except for two characters.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter Three, The Invitation  
  
As Helena woke up from feeling a lick on her cheek. She looked up to see her dog, Marwick, looking at her and waging his tail.  
  
Helena sat up and saw her maid, Jessica, who was coming in to check how she was doing.  
  
"Miss Helena, I see you finally woke up" said the maid, seeing her master up.  
  
"I'm fine, what happened last night, I only remember Christie and Bayman coming to kill me." Helena was rubbing her head trying to remember more of what happened last night.  
  
"A tall man saved you from those assassins I believe..."  
  
Helena looked at her maid with a confess look on her face. "He was about 6'4, and I would guess he is around his early 40's, and he had a serious face." the maid continued, telling Helena who saved her.  
  
Helena was trying to figure out who the man Jessica was talking about. Jessica looked at Helena with a confess look.  
  
"Jessica, did the man give you his name or something that we should know of him?"  
  
Jessica gave Helena a look that she remembered something.  
  
"The man who saved you was Leon, yes I believe that is his name."  
  
As the name "Leon" was said, Helena had a big surprise look on her face.  
  
"Leon! Leon the Russian Material Artist saved me?!" Helena could not believe what her ears were hearing from her maid. Jessica smiled at Helena and went on in finishing her duties in the mansion.  
  
Helena just sat there with the same surprise expression on her face, thinking that Leon of all people saved her from being killed.  
  
Helena stood up and said to Jessica "I'm going on a long walk; I will be back around 5."  
  
Jessica turned around and nod back at her.  
  
Her master then walked out of the mansion and started down to the park. As she walks to the park, she was still thinking about Leon and him saving her from Bayman and Christie.  
  
Helena finally reached the park and saw the person she was at the moment thinking about. Leon was laying down on the grass and looking at the clear blue sky.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Leon was looking at the sky thinking about last night as well. "I wonder why Bayman and Christie were sent to kill Helena?"  
  
Then Leon was also thinking of Rolande and how much she loved looking at the sky.  
  
Leon closed his eyes but felt a shadow over him. Quickly standing up and getting into his fighting position, he saw that the person was Helena. he was indeed shocked to see her in the park.  
  
"Leon, thank you for saving me from Christie and Bayman last night."  
  
Leon made a small smile and said "Don't mention it." and walked off.  
  
But Helena wasn't over yet. "Leon, I want to invite you to my ballroom party tomorrow night for saving me, it's the only way I can show my gratitude to you."  
  
Leon, with a confessed and surprise look on his face, was shock that she was inviting him to a party. The tall man just smiled back at Helena and said, "I will think about it" and then walked away.  
  
Helena smiled back at Leon and thought to herself, "hope he can come." Helena walks off and was heading back to her mansion.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: I know, this fic still is a little weird but, I hope you like this third chapter. So please just send a review if you like or do not like my fic. I don't care.  
  
^;^ Dark Samarian as spoken. 


	4. Leon's Decision

New Love  
  
Rating: Rating: PG-13 (this fic contain violence and languages)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in DOA3.Except for two characters.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Leon walks back to his house, he is still thinking about Helena and her invitation.  
  
"Why does she want to invite me?" Leon was still trying to think of an explanation.  
  
Then he heard someone in the back of him saying "Hey, you are in our territory."  
  
Leon looked back to see who it is and it was Kano and Sid. Who are smiling at Leon.  
  
"Leon, I saw you in the park, there was this HOT babe talking to you" Sid said to Leon with a devilish look on his face.  
  
"Who is she, Leon?" Kano and Sid ask Leon at the same time, wondering who she is.  
  
Leon looks at them with a suspicious look on his face. He made a small grunt and said  
  
"The woman you saw is Helena"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kano and Sid look at each other and back at Leon with a confused look on both their faces  
  
"Helena....I believe she is Helena Douglas, daughter to Flame Douglas. He was the owner of DOATEC." Kano said to Leon. Leon looks at Kano with a weird expression on his face.  
  
"Anyway..she is one HOT and I mean HOT babe, its not everyday a woman like her comes to talk to you" said Sid.  
  
"What was she talking about with you" Kano asked Leon  
  
Leon looks at Sid and Kano and said "Well, it's kind of hard to explain to you guys."  
  
"Oh, come on, we been life long friends, you can trust us Leon." Sid said, wanting to know what Helena said to Leon.  
  
"Last night she was a target. Two assassins tried to kill her, but I saved her. I could not bare to see another woman die."  
  
There was a dead silence in the air. Sid and Kano were both shocked what Leon had just said.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Helena invited me to her Ballroom Party tomorrow night. She said that this was the only way she could show her gratitude for saving her" Leon said.  
  
"Do you think I should go?" Leon asked Kano and Sid for their advice on the situation.  
  
"I would if I were you, Leon" Sid said with smile on his face.  
  
"You should Leon, she does want to thank you for saving her in her own special way" Kano said with a serious look on his face.  
  
Leon looks at Kano and Sid "Thanks guys, I will go to the party. Well see you guys around."  
  
Leon walks away, Kano and Sid look at each other.  
  
"Do you think Leon may fall in love with Helena." asked Sid  
  
"I do not know, only Leon can decide that for himself." Kano replied  
  
"Kano, for some reason I believe that if Helena and Leon fall in love with each other, Leon will not be alone anymore." Sid said.  
  
Kano looks at Sid "Helena may bring happiness back to Leon's life."  
  
"Love is romantic" Sid commented.  
  
"Well, Sid lets go, we must get those shipments of weapons for our gang if we want to defeat those damned ninjas." Kano said with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Those ninjas should not underestimate us" said Sid  
  
"Yes, Hayate, leader of the Mugen-Tenshin Style, Kasumi and Ayane sisters of Hayate, also Ryu Hayabusa and their ninjas-clan will soon feel the wrath of the Iron Knuckle Gang" Kano said ,both men laugh and walk back to their hideout.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: Author Notes: I know, this fic still is a little weird but, I hope you like this fourth chapter. Kano plan for the ninjas is deadly attack. So please just send a reviews if you like or do not like my fic. I don't care.  
  
^;^ Dark Samarian as spoken. 


	5. The Party

New Love  
  
Rating: Rating: PG-13 (this fic contain violence and languages)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in DOA3.Except for two characters.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Leon approached a big mansion he thought to himself "Wow..Helena has a big mansion" Leon parked his black car near some other cars and went inside the mansion.  
  
Leon saw that there were a lot of people came to Helena's party and all these people he does not know. He barely talked to anyone who were attending the party. He just walked around the place looking at some pictures.  
  
Jessica who was serving some wine to the guests, recognized Leon and went to tell Helena. "Mistress Helena, Leon is here" Jessica said to the blonde woman. "Thank you Jessica for informing me" Helena said and smiled at her. Then the beautiful blonde opera singer went to greet the guests.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Meanwhile Leon was minding his own business when a young cocky fellow name John Saxon, decided to make some kind of trouble.  
  
"Hey you, I've never seen you before here" John said to Leon  
  
Leon just looked at him and walked away. This made John mad "Hey no one ever walks away from John Saxon,"  
  
Leon looked at him with a deadly expression and said "Stay away from me you pansy."  
  
This made John even more mad "Do you want a fight old man?"  
  
Leon just walked away from John. John decided to follow him but one of Helena's butlers' stopped him "John Saxon if you disturb the peace of this party again, I will see to it that you leave the party." John grunted and walked off.  
  
Helena made a grand entrance to the party in her blue and white dress which stunned every man in the party. Even Leon was stunned by her beauty. She looks at her guests and said "Welcome my good friends, thank you for coming to my party. Please enjoy the party." Helena walked down the stairs and about 20 young men were waiting at the bottom. When she arrived all 20 men including John Saxon offered their arms to her.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Helena smiled "O my, so many young and cute men offering theirs arm to me. But who should I choose?" John said "Helena Douglas it would be an honor if I can escort you." Helena took his arm and walked to some of her guests.  
  
"You look so beautiful tonight Miss Helena" said one of her guests.  
  
"I hope you can reserve a dance for me tonight Miss Helena." another of her guests said.  
  
Helena was talking with many of the young men who were at the party, but all this time she was trying to look for Leon. There at the far end near the doorway, she saw Leon looking at some flowers.  
  
"Excuse me for now, please enjoy the party" Helena said to the young men who were talking to her and she walked off to see Leon. John tried to follow her but was stopped by the same butler as before.  
  
Helena walked up to Leon and said "I am glad that you were able to come to my party."  
  
Leon made a small smile "This party of your is nice."  
  
"Why thank you, Leon" Helena said.  
  
Leon offered his arm to Helena. She took the Leon's arm and both walked off to the patio outside.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: Author Notes: I know, this fic still is a little weird but, I hope you like this fifth chapter. Please send more reviews.  
  
^;^ Dark Samarian as spoken. 


	6. The Patio

New Love  
  
Rating: Rating: PG-13 (this fic contain violence and languages)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in DOA3  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The night was nice and warm, the moon shone as bright as the sun. Leon and Helena were both on the patio looking at the stars and the moon.  
  
"It looks like a full moon tonight, Leon" Helena said  
  
"Yes, it looks as beautiful as you are Helena" Leon said, realizing he didn't meant to say that. He blushed when Helena look at him with a surprise look on her face.  
  
Helena was taken by surprise by what Leon had just said to her. Both Helena and Leon could not keep their eyes off each other. Helena thought to herself "What is wrong with me today? Why can't I keep my eyes off him?" On the other hand Leon was thinking "Leon get a hold of yourself, why can't I keep my eyes off her."  
  
Helena and Leon were silent. Then Leon noticed that Helena was wearing a pendant. "That's a nice pendant you have Helena" Leon commented. Helena held the pendant in her hands "This belonged to my mother before she was....." silence came between the both of them.  
  
Leon saw that Helena was trying to hold back her tears. Helena continued "This pendant is the only thing I have of my mother, that's why I still sing in honoring her." At that moment some tears came down her cheek. Leon who knew how she felt, wiped off her tears with his hand.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When Leon was wiping off her tears she felt some comfort .Helena looked up at Leon and smiled at him "I'm sorry that I cry in front of you. I rarely cry" Leon just smiled and said "It's ok to cry, I know how you feel because I lost someone that was dear to me"  
  
Helena looked at the Leon. She could see that it was painful for him even mention it.  
  
Leon looks down at her "I lost my wife in the desert....she said to me before she passed away, "The man I love is the strongest man in the world." That's why I fight in every tournament. Sometimes I get to see her, but not enough to speak to her." Leon was then silent for a couple seconds, Helena saw that Leon was not the man she thought he was when she saw him in the tournament. "He was a caring man.no wait a caring and loving husband" Helena thought to herself. Leon said "Maybe I am not the strongest man..I wasn't strong enough to save her." Leon continued "I only hold her.in my arms...I could not stop her from dying." Helena could not believe this man has suffered as much as she did when she lost her mother.  
  
Leon said "I'm sorry.I must have bored you already Helena." Helena looked at Leon and smiled "No Leon..your life is pretty interesting, and sad."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Helena and Leon looked at the stars and glared at the bright full moon, Leon felt a hand on his hand. He saw that Helena put her hand on his hand. Both stared at each other for the longest time. Suddenly both were leaning closer and closer. Now Helena and Leon were both close to each other and Leon found himself kissing Helena and Helena found herself kissing Leon.  
  
"Pardon me..Miss Helena dinner is serve." at that moment Helena and Leon stopped kissing each other and looked at the butler.  
  
"Thank you Steve" Helena said. The butler left and Helena looked back at Leon  
  
Leon was thinking to himself that he had kissed Helena, and then he looked at her. She was also thinking that she had kissed Leon. Both smiled at each other.  
  
"Let's go have dinner Leon" Helena said  
  
"That's sounds good" Leon said, walking towards to her and offering his arm to her. Both walked together to the dinning room.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: Author Notes: I hope you like my sixth chapter. I hope this fic is not to corny for you readers. Send me some more reviews.  
  
^;^ Dark Samarian as spoken. 


	7. The Dance and The Rescue

New Love  
  
Rating: Rating: PG-13 (this fic contain violence and languages)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in DOA3. Except for Sid, Kano and some other characters.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As they arrive at the dinner table, Helena asked Leon if he wants to sit next to her, Leon thought about it and decided to sit next to her. This made a lot of the other younger men jealous of him.  
  
Everyone at the table was enjoying the food, wine, music, and the conversation at the table. Helena could not stop thinking about Leon and what had happened outside on the patio, while Leon was thinking about Helena and their kiss to each other.  
  
The music was playing during dinner. John got up from his seat and walk towards Helena. John said "Care to dance with me" Helena said "sure." Leon look up at Helena, and saw John and Helena dancing.  
  
Leon got up and walked towards Helena who was dancing with John, this made Leon a little jealous.  
  
John made a small smirk and said "What do you want old man can't you see Helena and I are trying to dance?"  
  
Helena was just staring at Leon hoping he can respond with a comeback. Helena think John is a total jerk. Leon look at Helena and then look back at John and made a small laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" John said in a harsh, annoying tone.  
  
"I know you're trying dance, but Helena is succeeding" Leon commented. He moved John aside and said "Watch and learn." Helena and Leon dance so in tune together. Meanwhile some of Helena's maids thought Helena and Leon looked so cute together. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Helena looked at Leon and ask him "Leon why did you stop John dancing with me."  
  
Leon looked down at her "You were doing a lot better than he was."  
  
Helena looked at Leon and smile "Leon are you jealous of John?"  
  
Leon blushed and said "No..it was just that.ah........you.ah.were doing a lot better than he was," trying to hide his blush away from Helena.  
  
Helena giggled and said to Leon "Leon, I do not like John, he is a jerk." When Leon heard this he was relieve that Helena didn't like John. Helena and Leon forgot about everyone in the party and danced for a long time. Once they stop dancing everyone in the party was clapping for Leon and Helena.  
  
There was a commotion at the front door. Everyone in the party could hear what was happening at the door.  
  
"Let me in! I have to speak with Leon" said a voice outside.  
  
"I'm sorry, you don't have an invitation." the butler said.  
  
"This is situation of life and death here!" the voice said.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Then Leon and Helena saw a man running towards them, Leon recognized the man, it was Sid of the Iron Knuckle Gang.  
  
"Leon, thank god I've found you" Sid said almost off of breath.  
  
"Sid what happened??" Leon said  
  
"Kano and I were ambushed by the Red Path Gang," Sid said and collapsed. Leon ran to him, and saw that he a bleeding on his sides.  
  
"Sid what happened to Kano?" Leon said. Sid looked up "Kano is now held prisoner of the Red Path Gang."  
  
"Please Leon, me and the rest of our gang are going to save him, please help us, none of us are as strong as you, are besides Kano." Sid said.  
  
Leon looks at Sid and said "Can you show me where he is?"  
  
Sid smiled and stood up and said "We better go now Leon, I fear for the worst." Then Sid gave Leon a pistol and ran to his hummer, where some of the other gang members were waiting.  
  
Leon followed Sid, but remembering Helena. Leon looks back at her and she was looking at him.  
  
"Leon, please be careful" Helena said in tone of concern  
  
Leon smiled and said "Helena, thanks for inviting me to your party, I enjoyed your party, goodbye Helena." Then Helena said to Leon.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Leon wait," running towards him, Leon stopped and saw that she was giving something to him.  
  
"I want you to have this" and giving out her hand, she handed him her pendant, Leon looked at her "But this pendent is the only memory of your mother. I cannot accept this." Leon said.  
  
"I want you to have it, to remember this night at the party. Now go Leon Kano needs you." Helena said.  
  
Leon gave Helena a kiss on the forehead and said "Hope we can see each other someday, goodnight Helena." He went out the door into the hummer. The hummer rode off .  
  
Helena said in low voice "Please come back safe." Then Helena walked to the patio and stared at the moon.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: I hope you like my seventh chapter. Please send some reviews for this fic.  
  
^;^ Dark Samarian as spoken. 


	8. Helena's Feelings

New Love  
  
Rating: Rating: PG-13 (this fic contain violence and languages)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in DOA3.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It's a nice warm sunny day, Helena was sitting on a chair at the pool with Hitomi, Tina, and Leifang.  
  
"Helena, come inside the pool it is nice and cool." Hitomi said.  
  
Leifang and Tina jump in the pool, splashing water at each other and at Hitomi. Meanwhile Helena was thinking about Leon all this time, thinking to herself "It has been two days since the party," and in those days Leon was the only thing on her mind.  
  
Hitomi, Leifang, and Tina look at Helena and wondered what she was thinking about. All three girls walk over to and sat beside Helena.  
  
"Helena, what's on your mind?" Tina asked.  
  
"Yeah, lately you have been thinking a lot?" Leifang said.  
  
"You can tell us Helena, we're all friends, please" Hitomi said.  
  
Helena looks at them and smiles "I will tell you if you can keep it a secret" Helena told the three girls. All three promised they won't say a word to anyone.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Helena started telling her three friends what had happened at the opera house and at her party. Tina, Leifang, and Hitomi were all dumbfounded when Helena told them what happened on the patio.  
  
"Leon!?!?!?!?!?" Tina said in shock.  
  
Hitomi and Leifang were just as shocked as Tina.  
  
"Leon, the Mercenary but he is sooooo silent and evil looking which is scary." Hitomi and Leifang commented.  
  
Helena looked at them and got a little mad at what Leifang and Hitomi said about Leon.  
  
"Leon is not evil!!! He is just silent because he lost his wife like I lost my mother and father!!! He is sweet, kind, and was a good husband!! You just have to know him better!!" Helena said to her friends then realizing that she yelled at them.  
  
All fours girls were silent for sometime now, then Helena apologized.  
  
"That's ok Helena, we understand," Hitomi said.  
  
"You know what I think Helena" Tina said.  
  
"What is it" Helena was wondering what Tina meant.  
  
"It's seems to me that you are falling for Leon." Tina commented.  
  
"I agree, I do think you and Leon make a nice couple like me and my Jann Lee." Leifang commented.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Helena blushed when "You think I'm falling..for.. Leon?" All three of them said "Yes..the way how you defend Leon make us think you truly care for him." All of them giggled at Helena which made her blush more.  
  
Helena smiled at them "Do you think he is falling for me?"  
  
"I truly think Leon is falling in love with Helena." Hitomi thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Helena" Tina said "I hate to soil the conversation, but there is...." Helena looked at Leifang who was pointing at Jann Lee and Leon who were coming to the pool.  
  
"Jann Lee, Leon over here" Leifang said.  
  
Jann Lee and Leon walked over to the four girls. Helena got up from her seat and ran up to Leon. Leon and Helena gave each other a huge hug.  
  
"Leon, I heard that you were able to save Kano" Helena said.  
  
"Yes, we were able to save Kano." Leon said.  
  
Leon and Helena were both happy to see each other again. Tina looked at both of them and said to herself "They both care for each other". Then Hitomi said "Let's go and get a bite to eat." Everyone went to buy a slice of pizza.  
  
"Helena was right about Leon...he's an ok guy if you get to know him better." Tina commented to Hitomi and Leifang.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"It's good that we were able to find you girls here with Helena," Jann-Lee said to the three girls. While Leon and Helena went to the arcade across from the pizza store.  
  
"Why is that Jann Lee?" Leifang asked.  
  
"Leon for the past two days he has been thinking a lot." Jann Lee said.  
  
"What was he thinking about Jann Lee" Hitomi asked and taking another bite of her pepperoni pizza.  
  
"The only thing Leon was thinking about is Helena. If I didn't know any better I think he is fall in love with Helena." Jann Lee.  
  
All three girls looked at each other and back at Jann Lee, smiling to one another.  
  
"Tina, Leifang are you thinking what I'm thinking" Hitomi said.  
  
"Yes I am," Tina and Leifang said.  
  
"We must make sure that everything goes well with Leon's date with Helena." said Leifang. All three girls held the victory sign, while Jann Lee had a question mark on his face.  
  
"What makes you so sure that Helena feels the same way for Leon" Jann Lee asked to the three girls, who were already planning the perfect date for Leon and Helena.  
  
"Well don't tell Helena that we told you, but we think that Helena is falling in love with Leon," All three of them said together  
  
"What make you so sure that she is" Jann Lee asked the girls  
  
"Well it's how she defended Leon when we called him evil looking. She seemed to care..no wait...some love for him when she said this," Leifang said.  
  
All three girls went off to the arcade to seek out Leon, leaving Jann Lee with the bill.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: I hope you like this eighth chapter. Please send in more review for this fic.  
  
^;^ Dark Samarian as spoken. 


	9. Leon asking Helena out on a date

New Love  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any DOA characters.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Tina, Hitomi, and Leifang saw Leon and Helena were playing a fighting game. The game is called "Dead or Alive 2". All three girls went up to see who was winning.  
  
Helena's character was of course Helena, and Leon's character is Leon, "Helena wins" the game said.  
  
"Not again." Leon said.  
  
"Want to try again." ask Helena.  
  
"Sure, but this time I'll win" said Leon.  
  
"Let's see about that Leon." Helena commented.  
  
"Leon wins" the game machine said.  
  
"HAHAHA...I win." Leon said  
  
Helena just looked at Leon and smiled. Then Tina went up to Helena and challenged her to the game. So both blonde girls played.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hitomi went up to Leon "Hey Leon, do you like Helena?"  
  
Leon looked at the young girl "Yes, I do like Helena why are you asking?"  
  
Hitomi made a grin "Why don't you take her out on a date Leon?"  
  
Leon looked at the young girl with a blank expression. Then he said to her "You really think I should ask her out?"  
  
"Yes, you should Leon." Leifang said.  
  
Tina and Helena finished playing the game. Leon walked up to Helena and asked her if he can talk to her in private. Helena followed Leon to the corner of the arcade.  
  
Leon stopped and turned around. "Helena, what are you doing this afternoon."  
  
"Well I have no plan for today." Helena said to Leon  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you want to go out on a date with me?" Leon said while blushing.  
  
Helena giggled and said "I will love to Leon." This made Leon almost perform a back flip.  
  
Tina said to Leifang and Hitomi "It's our job to make sure that everything will go fine on this date."  
  
Leon droved Helena to her house. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him that she will be ready by 4 0' clock.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: Sorry that this chapter wasn't long. The next chapter is a song fic chapter.  
  
Dark_Samarian has spoken!!!! 


	10. The Date

New Love  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DOA characters.  
  
Author Notes: This chapter is a Song Fic Chapter; the song came from the movie "Quest to Camelot". I also want to thanks Blue Viper for giving me the idea where Leon and Helena should have their date.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Look at the sky, tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight, that's what I see Through your eyes."  
  
Leon, who is wearing his red swimming trunks and Helena, who is wearing a nice red bikini went to the beach. They park the car and got out some blankets and the basket of food. They both put down the blankets and the basket and walk along the sand while the water touches their feet.  
  
"I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat Just go on for miles and suddenly I know My life is worth while That's what I see Through your eyes."  
  
Helena was holding Leon's arm, and couldn't keep her eyes off him. Both of them stop and look at the sky. As Leon smiles at her, she feels that she could spend her whole life with this man. Helena puts her head near his chest and could hear his gentle heartbeat. This made Helena feel safe.  
  
"Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes."  
  
Leon and Helena look in each other eyes and see each other's love. Leon puts his arms around Helena, holding her in a nice firm, warm, and loving way. Leon and Helena hugged each other while the sunset shone on both of them.  
  
"I look at myself and instead I see us Whoever I am now, it feels like enough And I see a girl, who is learning to love That's who I see through your eyes."  
  
Leon kisses Helena on her forehead, and runs his hand through her long blonde hair. Helena kisses Leon on the lips. Leon gives her another kiss but this time on the lips. Leon and Helena lay on the warm sand, and are kissing each other with compassions. Leon sees how beautiful she is when the sunset shines on her beautiful pale skin. She was like a beautiful princess. Helena sees how handsome Leon is when the sunset shines on him. He is like a knight in shining armor.  
  
"Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes."  
  
Helena lays her head on Leon's chest again, and hears his breathing. Helena closes her eyes and drifts away in Leon's arm. Leon closes his eyes and drifts away while Helena is lying beside him with her hands and head on his chest and her beautiful body beside him, Leon feel he's in heaven.  
  
"And there are some things we don't know Sometimes a heart just needs to go And there is so much I'll remember Underneath the open sky with you forever."  
  
Leon and Helena open their eyes at the same time and seeing each other, Helena gives Leon another kiss on the lips. He gives her kiss on the lips as well. They both look up at the sky and back at each other, seeing the stars and heaven in their eyes. Helena and Leon will remember this day forever. A Leon smile at Helena holds her hand. Helena smiles at him and puts her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes."  
  
Leon and Helena get up, pick up the basket, and head back to the car. They put the things back in the car, Leon gives Helena a kiss, and she kisses him back. Both get into the car. Drove back to Helena's mansion. Helena and Leon were holding hands while they are driving to Helena's mansion. They arrive at the mansion; Leon helps Helena to get out the car, and escorts her to the front door, where her butler has been waiting for her return.  
  
"Looking through your eyes."  
  
Leon looks at Helena, and she looks back at him. Both knew only one thing that they love each other.  
  
"Goodnight Helena" Leon said.  
  
"Goodnight Leon" Helena said.  
  
Leon gets back in his car, and looks back at Helena. Smiling at her, he drives off. Helena walks into her mansion, giving her things to the butler, goes up her chamber. Helena lies on the bed fall asleep, dreaming to see Leon again.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: This fic is nearly at an end. Please send in more reviews.  
  
Dark_Samarian has spoken!!!!!!!! 


	11. Will You Marry Me

New Love  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own any of the DOA characters.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Leon and Helena were dating about a year and five months until one day they both got into a very big argument. Both decided to break up, with this Leon went back to the desert. While Helena continued to sing and is now dating a man named Thomas Luner. None of them spoke to each other. Helena was heartbroken and hated Leon, but these days she forgot about Leon and their relationship....but deep down in her heart she still remember him.  
  
"Good-morning dear." Helena said giving a soft kiss to Thomas.  
  
"Good-morning to you too." Thomas said returning her kiss.  
  
"What are you reading?" Helena asked, sitting across from Thomas and taking small sip of her tea.  
  
"Not much...but there is something I would like to say." Thomas said.  
  
"Oh, what is that?" Helena asked. Thomas got up from his seat, walked toward Helena and got down on one knee. Helena's heart raced, as she saw Thomas holding a small blue box.  
  
"Helena, when Leon broke your heart that fateful day...I wanted to heal your heart. What I'm trying to say is that...will you...consider being Mrs. Helena Luner?" Thomas asked, showing her a diamond ring.  
  
Helena was speechless; she looked at him and then nodded "Yes!" Helena said. Thomas got up and placed the ring on her finger and gave Helena a long kiss. Tears were forming in Helena's eyes...she wanted to forget the pain Leon did to her...but now she would never have to think of him again.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The rest of the day, Helena went shopping with Hitomi and Tina. Both girls heard the news. They were happy for Helena.  
  
"Did he really?" Hitomi asked. Helena nodded and showed them her ring.  
  
"When are you getting married?" Tina asked.  
  
"After the fourth DOA tournament." Helena replied.  
  
"We're so happy for you Helena. Thomas is much better than Leon." Hitomi said. She was mad at Leon for breaking her friend's heart.  
  
"Thank you guys for so much. I wonder what I've ever saw in Leon I don't really know." Helena teased herself.  
  
"Helena...are you over Leon?" Tina asked, wondering if she was really. She knew that Helena and Leon both loved each other to death.  
  
"Of course I am...Leon is just a blast from the past. I have Thomas a man who loves me and who will never hurt me." Helena answered.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Meanwhile Leon was training in the desert, preparing himself for a fourth DOA tournament. A lot was on his mind, thinking that if he wins...the promise to Rolande will be fulfilled. But then he remembered that he will face his former lover...Helena. He was mad at her...but was truly mad at himself...he kept pushing her away when it came to him and his health. Helena kept nagging him what he should not do, and he tired of that. But he still loved her...more than ever.  
  
Leon became exhausted and went to take a break until the spirit of Rolande appeared before him once more...  
  
"Rolande???" Leon asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes...it's me Leon, my love." Rolande said.  
  
"Rolande...I always wanted to see you again." Leon said.  
  
"I know Leon, same with me. But I need to speak to you." Rolande said.  
  
"What it is?" Leon asked  
  
"Your heart is in pain...is it because of Helena?" Rolande asked  
  
"No...I've forgotten about her." Leon lied. He was actually lying to himself.  
  
"Leon, it's ok. I know you love Helena, as you loved me. I've been watching you two. Leon...she still loves you, even to this day she thinks of you." Rolande said.  
  
"No..she doesn't...why would she ever accept me back after what I've done to her." Leon said, lowering his head.  
  
"Deep down you love her, and deep down you know that she loves you. Go to her Leon...before you lose her forever." Rolande said.  
  
"But..." Leon said  
  
"Nothing will change our love...nothing will change your love for Helena or her love to you...now go and see her." Rolande said. She started to disappear.  
  
"Rolande...I LOVE YOU!!!" Leon yelled out. Rolande smiled at him "I love you too." With that said she disappeared.  
  
Leon watched as Rolande slipped away from him once more. He closed his eyes and tightened his hand. Leon reached into his pocket. He felt an object in the pocket. He took it out...it was Helena's pendant from her mother, Leon remembered the night on the patio and the dance. He still could smell the sweet aroma from Helena. Leon fell on his knees...and started to regret all the wrongs he done.  
  
"I've really screwed up." Leon said.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: Well....like the new twist of this story??? Well please send in more reviews. 


	12. Broken Vow

New Love  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DOA characters. I also do not own the song "Broken Vows" by Josh Groben.  
  
{Lyrics to Broken Vows}  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Leon was at the hotel where he stayed during the DOA tournament. He signed his name in the registration book. He leaned down to pick up his luggage, when he heard a familiar voice talking....  
  
{Tell me his name, I want to know, The way he looks, And where you go, I need to see his face, I need to understand, Why you and I came to an end...}  
  
Leon saw it was Helena coming inside. Quickly Leon avoided her and hid behind a pillar. He saw that she wasn't coming in alone...she was holding another man's arm.  
  
{Tell me again, I want to hear, Who broke my faith this year, Who lays with you at night, While I'm here all alone, Remembering when I was your own...}  
  
Helena and Thomas sat on a white pearl couch near the front door. They were holding hands and exchanging kisses. This made Leon fall apart like a broken mirror. The one he loved....the one he hurt found someone new to be hers.  
  
{I let you go, I let you fly, Why do I keep on asking why, I let you go, Now that I found, A way to keep somehow, More than a broken vow...}  
  
He saw that there was a diamond ring on Helena's finger. He saw her face and how she smiled. She was happy to be with that man. He was much younger than Leon. Leon didn't want to admit it, but he knew that Helena deserved that man.  
  
{Tell me the words I never said, Show me the tears you never shed, Give me the touch, The one you promised to be mine, Or has it vanished for all time.}  
  
Leon hated Thomas holding Helena around her waist, the way he used to. Leon regretted it even more when they mentioned about their wedding day. The day he dreamt that she would take his hand in marriage.  
  
{I let you go, I let you fly, Why do I keep on asking why, I let you go, Now that I found, A way to keep somehow, More than a broken vow...}  
  
He remembered how he and Helena used to talk about how they wanted their marriage to be. He remembered how he promised her that he would never break her heart...He remembered when they talked about having a family.  
  
{I close my eyes, And dream of you and I, And then I realize, There's more to love than only bitterness and lies, I close my eyes, I'd give away my soul, To hold you once again, And never let this promise end...}  
  
Helena and Thomas got up and walked toward the hallway, where Helena saw Leon. Who was facing the wall trying not to notice them. She turned away and kept on walking with her new love.  
  
{I let you go, I let you fly, Now that I know I'm asking why, I let you go, Now that I found. A way to keep somehow, More than a broken vow...}  
  
Leon looked back at the happy couple, and sighed. He knew at that moment he had lost the only thing he had in this world. He lost her. He lost his singing angel, Helena.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: Couple More chapters then this fic is done. Oh yes.....I'm creating an DOA fanlisting site. But for now reviews....reveiws. 


End file.
